scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo and the Mystery of Dr. Phineus Phibes
Scooby-Doo and the Mystery of Dr. Phineus Phibes is a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. This involves the other Mystery incorporated. Premise Mystery Inc, along with Riley O'Gannon-Red come across the mystery that Shaggy and Scooby have solved already, but the villain they didn't find. When they are too focused on meeting their doppelgangers, it's up to Riley to solve this mystery alone, but she gets interrupted by one doppelganger. Synopsis Prologue It's nighttime and Scooby, Shaggy and Riley were having a sleepover in their pyjamas at Riley's house. Shaggy gives popcorn to Scooby and Riley and watch a video where a villain they haven't heard of has a big brain. Shaggy said it was one of their home videos of themselves. Scooby, Shaggy and Riley laughed at the villain. Riley asked Scooby and Shaggy if they know that villains are sympathetic. Shaggy said yes and told her that it was Dr. Phineus Phibes. Riley was confused when he said that and told him who is Dr. Phineus Phibes. Scooby and Shaggy get surprised when she said that. Shaggy said that Dr. Phibes was one of the villains they didn't find. He said that Dr. Phibes had blond hair and sharp teeth, and swiss army hook for his left hand. Scooby said he has a tan uniform, black boots, glasses. Riley was surprised and said that she didn't noticed that, but yawned and said it was getting late. Shaggy turned off the TV and said that they should go to sleep and Shaggy turns off the light. A mystery of the missing villain That morning, Shaggy called the gang and told them that during their sleepover, Riley didn't know who is Dr. Phineus Phibes. Fred said that it's a missing villain mystery that they will solve. Shaggy told him that we should go the laboratory. Riley and the gang agreed and got into the mystery machine. They arrived at the lab to meet a scientist, who is big fan of Mystery Inc. He told them his name is Mr. Sheinmeyer. He told them that he has seen them solve a lot of mysteries throughout the years and he has seen what they look like. Riley looked at the screen while Mr. Sheinmeyer and said quietly that she doesn't mind. He tells them what is their problem. Daphne said that last year, Shaggy and Scooby didn't find Dr. Phineus Phibes. Mr. Sheinmeyer smiled and said that they're in luck and showed them a teleporter to another dimension. Riley was nervous to go in there and asked Mr. Sheinmeyer what if she doesn't know which member of the gang. Mr. Sheinmeyer tells Riley that it will be okay for her to help the gang with this mystery. He gave each of them a watch so he would let them know if they had solved the mystery. They stepped into the teleporter and Mr. Sheinmeyer pulls the lever and sends them to 2006. In another dimension Mr. Sheinmeyer looked at the screen in relief, saying that they're staying the way they are. Shaggy said that he and Scooby remembers the Shaggleford Manor where his uncle disappeared and they go inside to look around. Suddenly, a robot came. Shaggy and Scooby remembers Robi. Robi greets them, but unsuspectingly reminded him of "Nephew Shaggy" and "Rooby Roo" Shaggy told him that he and gang were from the real world and he is from the dimension. Scooby doo told Robi that Mr. Sheinmeyer asked us to solve the mystery of Dr. Phineus Phibes. Robi apologizes and he said that they would like to meet Uncle Albert and the real Nephew Shaggy and Rooby Roo. The gang and Riley, saw their doppelgangers. Riley tells the gang to come back and solve the mystery, but they didn't listen. The gang were busy talking with their doppelgangers. Then Fred's doppelganger talks about howhis friends successfully found Uncle Albert. The gang was surprised and Shaggy and Scooby's doppelgangers came and said that they are the ones who rescued him. Uncle Albert came as well and congratulated his nephew and his dog for rescuing him. He looks at the gang and said that he overheard Robi saying that they are from the real world. He gets suspicious and looks at the real Fred and asked him where did he get that scarf. Fred blushes and said that it was his ascot and he wears it all the time. Fred's doppelganger smiles and sees what the real Fred just said, then touched his nose and everyone laughed. Then, Riley kept calling the gang and they still didn't listen. She sighs and said that she will attempt to solve this mystery alone. Riley goes to the living room and saw an elevator. She pressed the button and goes inside it. Fred's doppelganger looks back and said that he thought he have heard something. Riley solves alone The elevator opened and Riley walks out of it. She looks around Uncle Albert's secret lab. She sat on a chair and pressed her watch and out comes a holographic version of Mr. Sheinmeyer. He tells her what is she up to. She tells him that she tried to called the gang to focus on the mystery, but they were too focused on meeting their doppelgangers. She told him that she has to solve it alone. Mr. Sheinmeyer gets scared and he tells her not to get hurt while she's at it. Riley turns off her watch. Back at Mr. Sheinmeyer's laboratory, he is thinking of many reasons why Riley shouldn't solve this mystery alone. Then, he breathes in and out and said that he hopes that Riley is okay and tells his workers to find out about Dr. Phibes and think about Riley. In the Lab, Riley thinks she needs to find some evidence about Dr. Phibes's disappearance. Then she found some pens, pencils, a box of crayons and paper. She starts to draw and color Dr. Phineus Phibes because Shaggy and Scooby had told her what he looked like. She said she has to ask somebody for help, but refuses to find some. She starts to draw and color Shaggy and Scooby's doppelgangers, as well as their Uncle so she can find the evidence. Looking for Riley Meanwhile, Fred's doppelganger told the others that someone had gone to Uncle Albert's lab. Daphne quietly told Velma that they were with Riley the whole time, but they are too focused on their doppelgangers. Velma sadly said that they should've listened to her and focused on the mystery. Shaggy's Doppelganger asked the gang who is Riley. The gang told their doppelgangers that she is 7 years old, has brown hair, has a rainbow-colored ascot, light blue shirt, pink skirt, white socks and shoes. Their doppelgangers look perplexed and Shaggy's Doppelganger called Uncle Albert for help. Uncle Albert agreed, but Fred's doppelganger told him that he can help as well. Uncle Albert and Fred go into the living room. Uncle Albert finds the remote and both him and Fred slide down to his lab. Later, in the lab, Riley is on Uncle Albert's desk and looks at the pictures she drew and colored and said that she must find the evidence of Dr. Phineus Phibes somehow. Suddenly, she yawned and said that she must work harder so she can catch Dr. Phibes, but she fell asleep. Fred and Uncle Albert finally fall on a mattress. Uncle Albert said that he used that mattress so he wouldn't get hurt. They walk around to find Riley. Fred almost stepped on a box. He read the box that said, "Giant Landscape Paper, Made from grown trees". He looks up and points at Riley sleeping. Uncle Albert tries to wake her up by shaking her, but she is still sleeping. Fred carries Riley and said that they should let her rest a bit. They take Riley back up the elevator and into the living room. Fred puts Riley on the couch, gets a blanket and tucks her in. He came into the dining room and told everyone that it is getting late. Missed the Mystery Riley is still sleeping in the living room. Suddenly, Fred comes in to wake her up. He stretched his arms and yawned. He woke Riley up. Riley opened her eyes and told him what happened. Fred told her that he came here to check up on her. Then, Riley remembered the mystery the gang and she hasn't solved yet and started sniffling. Fred told her to relax. But she is still talking about the mystery of Dr. Phineus Phibes. Characters Main Characters: * Mystery Inc. * Scooby-Doo * Fred Jones * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Riley O'Gannon-Red Supporting Characters: * Mr. Sheinmeyer * Fred's Doppelganger * Daphne's Doppelganger * Velma's Doppelganger * Shaggy's Doppelganger * Scooby-Doo's Doppelganger * Robi * Uncle Albert * Kevin * Mark * Ricky Villains: * Dr. Phineus Phibes Cast and Characters Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia Fred's Doppelganger is still a detective, but portrays as an overprotective person who is checking on Riley. Riley's Pajamas were pink with white hearts, Shaggy still has a green shirt, but has maroon Pajama pants and Scooby-Doo has a blue and yellow nightcap. Mr. Sheinmeyer is German-English and has a metaphor like Dr. Scratchandsniff from Animaniacs. Quotes Category:Movies